


Protected

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache





	Protected

All Rhett saw was red. 

Something about John Carson picking on Link made him see red. Maybe it was what he was saying—Rhett can’t remember. But he could remember seeing the look on Link’s face. Link was smaller than most of the other kids on the team, so he was considered an easy target by John. And whatever John was saying was hurting his best friend. Link looked sad and his eyes had a sheen of tears on them.

So he punched John in the stomach. He didn’t think. He acted. And he didn’t regret it.

The coach didn’t acknowledge what had happened and practice continued while John sat on the sidelines. Link didn’t say anything to Rhett. Rhett got nervous. It could be scary when people got mad like that. What if Link was scared of Rhett now?

After they were done for the day, Rhett and Link walked off the field side by side.

“How’s your hand?” Link asked.

“It’s fine. My fist kind of went smoosh in his belly.”

“That’s good.”

They walked in silence a little longer. With every step, the question Rhett wanted to ask grew louder in his head. He had to ask.

“Link, are you scared of me now?” 

Link stopped and looked at his friend bewildered.

“Scared? Why would I be scared?”

Rhett looked down at his shoes. “I got mad. I don’t want to scare you when I get mad.”

Link stepped up to his friend and forced Rhett to make eye contact with him.

“Bo, I could never be scared of you. You make me feel safe.”

Rhett looked at his best friend and smiled. As they continued walking, Rhett knew he had definitely found the thing that completed him—Link and his friendship.


End file.
